「Élégie」- reιner вraυn
by Acchlys
Summary: Devant les yeux humides de Reiner, les fantômes de son passé réalisent la même danse funeste. Ils tournoient tant que les époques et les sentiments se mélangent, le noyant dans un torrent inextricable. Le soldat ferme les yeux, laissant couler ses derniers sanglots, et plonge la tête dans l'océan de ses hantises. Il entend, de manière étouffée, la dernière élégie du guerrier.
1. Prologue

**TW : Cette fanfiction contient des idées noires et des références à la mort et au suicide. Je la déconseille donc aux personnes qui pourraient être sensibles à ces sujets.**

* * *

Reiner fixait le Karabiner 98K qui reposait sur ses cuisses. Ce fusil faisait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il était enfant. Celui-ci avait observé ses chutes et ses pleurs, ses réussites et ses sourires, ses doutes et ses cauchemars. On lui avait donné cette arme à feu lorsqu'il avait été sélectionné pour être un aspirant guerrier, et il avait toujours refusé de l'échanger contre un modèle plus récent. Le Karabiner reflétait la lumière artificielle dégagée par les néons, sur le plafond de l'entrepôt. Le guerrier n'avait eu de cesse de le démonter, de le nettoyer, d'huiler les parties en cuivre. Il connaissait par cœur sa mécanique, si bien qu'il pouvait le remonter les yeux fermés. La crosse, le percuteur, l'anneau d'extracteur… S'il y avait bien une chose que le blond savait faire parfaitement en ce monde, c'était prendre soin de son arme.

Il avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie à s'occuper de cette machine, et il allait le faire une dernière fois. Le nettoyage final. L'homme saisit une cartouche qu'il avait dans sa poche, et appuya la pointe de celle-ci sur la rondelle d'acier située sur la crosse en bois. Le ressort comprimé, le vice-capitaine de l'armée des guerriers de Mahr put démonter l'arme. Ô misère, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire de même avec son corps, afin de réparer ce myocarde défectueux.

Il plongea les pièces en métal dans un liquide aux flagrances amères. La poudre qui s'était incrustée dans les petits éléments teinta celui-ci d'effluves noires. Son esprit était-il si entaché par la guerre ? Si souillé par la trahison ? Il se retrouva devant le corps nu du fusil, la culasse étant totalement démontée sur la table en face de lui. Il prit des cotons tiges, et débuta cette dernière purification ; passant dans les trous de la culasse nue, longeant le corps d'éjecteur, caressant les différents ressorts. Il ressortit le manchon de la culasse, encore imprégné du liquide désinfectant, et débuta également son dernier nettoyage.

Tout était simple avec cette arme. Si quelque chose était endommagé, il le réparait. Si elle devenait imprécise à cause de la poudre qui s'infiltrait dans le mécanisme, il l'enlevait. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il la nettoyait. Tout était logique : si quelque chose clochait, il pouvait trouver la cause du dysfonctionnement et le régler rapidement.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire de même avec lui-même ?

Le Karabiner était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : logique, implacable, **fiable**. Il saisit la chaîne de nettoyage et la plongea dans le canon froid. D'un geste, les bouts d'acier ressortirent du trou en ferraille ; et il remarqua que des tâches d'ébène avaient recouvert la chaîne entière. Il dû réitérer la technique plusieurs fois, avant de jeter un œil dans le canon afin d'y voir les dernières traces de poudre. Cette position le fit frissonner. Avoir le canon de son arme, juste devant son cerveau…

Non. Pas maintenant.

Pourtant, Reiner était une arme. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre, lorsqu'il était devenu un guerrier : il était l'un des titans de Mahr. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, s'il l'avait déjà été un jour. Par conséquent, pourquoi diable personne ne pouvait le réparer ?

Sa main se mit à trembler, pendant qu'il frottait les pièces nettoyées avec un chiffon délavé. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas de mission urgente, comme actuellement ; lorsque son esprit divaguait, comme toujours ; il nettoyait toujours K98K. Dans des endroits sombres, la plupart du temps… Non, _toujours_ dans des endroits sombres. Les ténèbres l'avaient déjà englouti, à quoi bon lutter contre eux ? Le jeune homme soupira en emboîtant les ressorts de son arme dans le corps de la culasse.

Reiner Braun ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un seul moment, dans sa pitoyable vie, où il eusse été pleinement heureux. Pas une seule putain de fois. Le seul épisode de sa vie où il avait presque frôlé le bonheur…

C'était lorsqu'il était un soldat.


	2. Vestiges

_Parfois, on ne peut pas reculer, peu importe à quel point la situation est désespérée. Peu importe l'ennemi, nous nous devons de maîtriser aussi bien l'usage du canon que celui du corps-à-corps. Il en est de notre responsabilité, en tant que soldats..._

Devant ses prunelles dorées, toutes les scènes de son passé se superposaient, créant un tourbillon incohérent et délétère. Les yeux émeraude d'Eren Jäger le fixaient, et il pouvait voir l'admiration danser dans ses prunelles. Il se sentait fier, et pathétique. Glorieux, et misérable. Heureux, et détruit.

_Reiner, tu n'es pas un soldat, tu te souviens ? Tous les deux... Nous sommes des guerriers..._

La voix de Berthold Hoover recouvra l'ouragan, et l'horreur comprima son cœur. Il le savait. Il l'a su, autrefois aussi. Observant les recrues de la 104e brigade d'entraînement, du haut d'une fenêtre, le soldat peinait à respirer.

_C'est parce que je suis resté ici trop longtemps..._

Le titan aux yeux globuleux restait sur le dos, avachi sur l'ancien foyer de Connie Springer. L'homme aux cheveux rasés n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le monstre avait tout de sa mère. Les cheveux... Les yeux... Reiner posa sa main sur son épaule, profondément touché par la situation de son ami. Les paupières closes et les doigts tremblants, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à sa place.

_Parfois un soldat ne peut pas reculer._

Armin Arlert demeurait choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le titan féminin était loin, maintenant, et le sang qui avait coulé le long de son visage fit grimacer Reiner. Néanmoins, le soldat continuait de bander le front de son camarade, compressant ainsi la plaie dont sortait le liquide garance. Dieu, qu'il haïssait cette odeur de fer. Dieu, qu'il l'avait sentie, tout au long de sa vie.

_Il ne réalise même pas à quel point ses actions se contredisent entre elles._

La voix affreuse d'Ymir lui donnait une migraine abominable. Il se revit, ce jour-là, prendre Armin sous son bras et courir loin d'Annie. Il se revit le poser sur son cheval et partir aussi vite qu'il le put, véritablement effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Fuyant ses démons, courant face à son devoir.

_Je ne peux pas deviner comment il a fini comme ça... Néanmoins, je parie qu'il a commencé en tant que guerrier venu détruire les murs..._

Les roches tombaient le long de son dos. Il ne voyait pas les soldats qu'il venait d'écraser, les milliers de foyers qu'il venait de détruire, ni les milliards de vies qu'il venait d'impacter. Le titan cuirassé ne vit, au loin, qu'un bateau qui s'éloignait le long du canal. Son souffle, chaud et puissant, vint scinder l'air pur du district de Shiganshina.

_Mais après avoir prétendu être un soldat pendant si longtemps... Il a fini par ne plus être capable de dire laquelle de ses identités était la vraie._

Bondissant de son cheval, les lames du soldat étaient sorties, prêtes à découper la chair fraîche des eldiens transformés. Il ne cédait pas à la panique qui grouillait autour de lui, comme un parasite attendant son heure. Il sauvait, protégeait, tranchait. Jamais le blond n'avait été aussi protecteur envers des personnes. Il ferait tout, pour sauver ses camarades ; jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui.

_Si vous êtes un soldat, faites de la mission une priorité !_

Il entendit Jean Kirschtein l'apostropher, mais il était déjà bien loin. Virevoltant dans les airs, la recrue de la 104e brigade d'entraînement prenait part à la danse macabre que jouaient soldats et titans, oubliant ainsi quel était son camp.

_Dans le passé, Reiner avait tout d'un guerrier. Contrairement à maintenant._

Que voulait dire Berthold ? Qu'entendait-il par guerrier ? Le garçon d'une dizaine d'années observait le coucher de soleil, au loin. Le titan féminin progressait à vive allure entre les arbres géants de l'île, pendant que les trois autres guerriers s'accrochaient à sa chevelure blonde. Marcel Galliard lui hurlait des encouragements. Bientôt, la nuit tomberait. Ils pourraient se reposer.

_Tous les soldats ont le pouvoir de décider, si l'opération ne peut pas continuer..._

Enfermé dans ce bâtiment, le blond pouvait entendre les pas lourds des titans, dehors. Le sous-sol grouillait de ces affreux monstres, ainsi, les soldats ne pouvaient pas avoir accès aux réserves de gaz, qui leur manquaient cruellement... Heureusement, Armin Arlert avait un plan. Reiner était rassuré d'avoir un tel génie de son côté.

_C'est ce qui fait de nous des guerriers._

Ce n'était pas compliqué de maintenir Marco contre lui. Peu importait ses pleurs, cris ou sanglots, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, vu l'enfer qui se déroulait dans le district de Trost. Les bras maintenus dans son dos, son camarade avait le visage écrasé contre les tuiles rouges d'une maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre, pas avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

_Tu as risqué ta vie pour Connie, là-bas ! Tu t'es attachée à tous ces démons, hein ?! Si j'ai tort, prouve-le, Annie ! Enlève son équipement !_

Volant à travers les maisons, il entendit la dernière réplique de son ami. Pas eu le temps d'en parler, hein ? Le brun aux tâches de rousseur hurlait, se débattait, pleurait ; mais rien n'y faisait. L'implacable force du titan qui le maintenait dans sa bouche ne pouvait être vaincue par de simples larmes. Ses os craquèrent sous la maxillaire du géant.

_Hey... Pourquoi... Marco se fait bouffer... ?_

Erwin Smith était charismatique, personne ne pouvait lui enlever cela. Offrir leurs cœurs à l'humanité, hein ? Ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils voulaient suivre Eren... Après tout, il était leur seule piste.

_Nous n'étions que des gosses... On ne savait rien de rien..._

Reiner aimait le salut militaire. La paume sur son cœur, le buste bombé ; le soldat était fier de faire partie d'une seule et même famille : celle du bataillon d'exploration. Il était avec ses frères d'arme, ses amis. Combattre les titans avec eux était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Le blond avait enfin trouvé sa **place**.

_Si seulement on n'avait jamais appris leur existence... Je... ne serais pas devenu... l'espèce d'infâme ordure que je suis aujourd'hui..._

Sasha était revenue de sa punition. Pour avoir volé dans la réserve de nourriture du sergent-chef, la jeune femme avait dû courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en vomisse. Miss patate comatait dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne frappe à sa porte. Il lui avait gardé un plateau-repas. Jamais le blond n'oublierait le regard de gratitude qu'elle lui avait lancé, ni même ces larmes de joie qu'elle lui avait adressées.

_Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant... Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer ce qui est juste ou non..._

Le caporal Levi était au-dessus de lui. Sa lame dans la gorge, Reiner s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Sa chute n'arrangeait pas la progression de l'arme en acier dans sa propre chair. Oh, il avait l'habitude, à présent. Son sang, celui des autres, de ses amis, camarades, frères... C'était la boisson qu'il connaissait le mieux, à présent.

_Le seul choix qu'il me reste, désormais..._

Mikasa Ackerman avait volé en une seconde vers eux, tranchant son bras d'un trait. Ah, il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il venait de menacer Eren... Le guerrier avait clairement proposé à son frère de les accompagner sans faire d'histoires. La brune avait dû l'entendre.

_C'est de faire face aux conséquences de mes actes._

L'asiatique allait planter sa lame dans le corps de son meilleur ami, quand le détenteur du titan cuirassé lui rentra dedans. D'un coup d'épaule, Ackerman tomba sur le côté. Mais tout devint flou, et soudain, les yeux dorés de Reiner se posèrent sur le visage agacé du caporal Levi, qui retira sa lame de son cou en plein vol.

_Et en tant que guerrier, je me dois de les assumer jusqu'à la fin !_

S'écrasant contre le sol, il éprouva les brûlures des éclairs qui sortaient de ses plaies. Reiner se tordit sur le sol, et sentit son corps se recouvrir d'une chaleur étouffante. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le guerrier dépassait les maisons, et il durcit ses phalanges pour pouvoir escalader le mur Maria.

_Je t'admirais réellement... Tu as toujours fait passer les autres avant toi..._

La voix rauque d'Eren lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Devant ses yeux, Connie faisait face à un titan qui était rentré par une fenêtre. Il écrasa la joue du géant en repoussant son ami vers l'arrière, lui évitant ainsi une mort atroce. Effrayé, le soldat fut mordu par le monstre en face de lui, et il crut mourir lorsque son bras potelé vola en sa direction.

_Vous n'êtes pas des soldats, ni même des guerriers... Vous n'êtes que des meurtriers._

Christa hurlait des encouragements à Ymir. Celle-ci avait revêtu la forme du titan qui avait dévoré Marcel, des années auparavant, et combattait à présent les géants qui attaquaient la forteresse. Reiner était terrifié par ce fantôme du passé. Néanmoins, la petite blonde avait perdu l'équilibre, et le soldat attrapa sa cheville avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la mêlée.

_Vais-je mourir ? Non, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant..._

Le poing du titan assaillant lui explosa la maxillaire. Malheureusement pour Reiner, son titan était plus encombrant que celui d'Eren, et il ne pouvait pas se battre comme il le faisait sous forme humaine. Ainsi, il supportait les clés de bras, d'épaules, jusqu'à ce que sa carapace ne se brise ainsi que ses os, ses muscles, et que son corps tout entier ne hurle de douleur.

_Berthold, on va s'en sortir et rentrer à la maison !_

Le soldat vrillait dans l'air, écrivant la position d'Eren dans la main du titan féminin. Le cuirassé était aveuglé par les lances explosives de ses camarades, et il sentit des milliers de grappins s'accrocher dans sa chair. Inconscient, le guerrier se retrouva dans les bras de Berthold. Il avait perdu son combat contre Sieg, et avait par la même occasion perdu leur dernière chance de sauver Annie. Tous les événements se mélangeaient dans l'esprit du vice-capitaine, pendant que ses prunelles dorées se remplissaient de larmes.

_À plus. Je compte sur toi, mon pote._

Il entendit son meilleur ami hurler son nom, et une déflagration souffla les débris de pierres qui encombraient les ruelles de Shiganshina. Reiner frissonna. Il n'avait pas suivi le plan. Il l'avait choisi, **lui**.

_Je souhaite retourner chez nous. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, à présent._

L'homme fut éjecté de son titan à cause de l'explosion. Il pouvait sentir l'air frais sur son crâne fraîchement cicatrisé, d'où les cheveux avaient disparu. Son corps n'était qu'un brasier virulent ; dont il ne restait aucune chair. Braun se retrouva bien vite sans aucun membre pour le soutenir, bâillonné, aveuglé. C'était tout ce qu'il avait mérité, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne pouvait entendre que les questions d'Hanji, et les doutes de Jean quant à son traitement. Ils passeraient bien vite, cependant... Il était son ennemi. Ils avaient prétendu, pendant un temps, ne pas l'être... Mais la réalité les avait rattrapés.

_Tu peux. Nous allons revoir notre chez nous !_

Reiner tressaillit d'horreur lorsqu'il entendit le dernier hurlement de Berthold. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi désespéré... Quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

_Tu as été incroyablement chanceux, Reiner._

Les fantômes s'évaporèrent, et le guerrier se retrouva seul face à son Karabiner 98K, trempé de larmes.


	3. Insurrection

_C'est une guerre. Malgré cette vérité, aucune goutte de sang ne pourrait le prouver. Personne ne sait vraiment que cette guerre existe. En effet, elle ne fait rage que dans mon esprit, prend place dans ma tête et s'insinue insidieusement dans mes veines. Elle me tient éveillé la nuit, m'empêche de m'endormir le jour. Un parasite, une seconde âme qui tente d'exterminer la première. La première est naturellement le guerrier, moi. L'ennemi ? C'est le soldat, moi. Qui suis-je ?_

_Je suis Reiner Braun. Je suis le vice-capitaine des guerriers de l'empire Mahr. L'héritier du titan cuirassé. Je me bats pour la patrie qui m'a vu grandir et évoluer. Je me bats pour ma mère, ma cousine, ma famille. Je me bats pour les autres guerriers qui foncent avec moi en enfer._

_Cependant, une voix chevrotante murmure dans mon esprit, et je ne peux rien faire pour la faire taire. Je suis Reiner Braun. Je suis un fier soldat du bataillon d'exploration, second major de la 104e brigade d'entraînement. Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver mes amis. J'offre mon cœur à l'humanité, afin que celle-ci puisse enfin se libérer du joug des titans._

_Non ! Non... J'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt... Je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher tant, je n'aurais pas dû être si égoïste... Qui est Reiner Braun ? Aux yeux de tous, un échec... À mes yeux, une vaste blague._

_N'est-ce-pas cocasse ? N'était-ce pas ironique, lorsque j'ai forcé mes camarades à continuer notre mission, et que je fusse le seul à en être revenu ? N'était-ce pas amusant, quand Marcel s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie, alors que la mission fut un échec cuisant ? N'était-ce pas risible, quand je sauvais ceux que je devais exterminer ?_

_N'était-ce pas drôle, quand je me liais d'amitié avec mes ennemis ?_

_N'était-ce donc pas hilarant ?_

_La guerre fait toujours rage, à l'intérieur de moi. Un guerrier n'a pas droit au repos. Un soldat n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Et entre ces deux entités, je subsiste tant bien que mal ; essayant de ne pas me déchirer entre ces deux personnes._

_Au sein de mon crâne, une armée d'araignées grouillent. Leurs pattes tapissent mes os d'horribles piques, et leur venin fait pourrir mes neurones. Si je m'ouvre la poitrine et que je regarde au plus profond de moi, aurais-je encore un cœur qui bat ? J'ai l'impression que celui-ci est resté sur l'île du Paradis. Je pense, en effet, que mon cœur est mort le jour où Berthold a poussé son dernier soupir._

_Je ne demeure plus seul dans cette pièce... Tous mes démons réapparaissent et réalisent devant moi les commémorations de mes erreurs. Je ne peux en toucher aucun... Ils ne m'entendent pas. Ils ne me voient pas. Je n'existe pas. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'existent pas. Se souviendront-ils de moi, ou de ma trahison ? Peut-être qu'ils ne savent même plus de quelle couleur sont mes yeux, ou de quelle tonalité a ma voix... J'ai cessé d'exister pour eux au moment même où j'ai dit la vérité. Le seul moment où j'ai dit la vérité..._

_Je leur murmure un au revoir, et leurs rires fusent dans mes songes._

_Reiner Braun n'est pas un soldat, ni même un guerrier. Non, Reiner Braun est une erreur. J'ai trahi les espoirs de ma propre famille, de mes amis, de ma patrie, et les miens par la même occasion. Si seulement j'avais su... J'ai toujours cru que ma détermination suffirait... Mais quel idiot j'étais ! Des émotions vacillantes n'ont jamais gagné une guerre. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai loupées..._

_Je suis le plus faux des ennemis. Le plus lâche des soldats. Le plus fou des guerriers. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais été ni l'un ni l'autre : je n'étais qu'un meurtrier, un traître. Je n'ai jamais eu de place dans ce monde._

_À présent, j'ai compris que le pardon était hors de ma portée... Je n'ai jamais choisi de naître dans ce monde._


	4. Amertume

Oui. La seule période de sa vie où il avait failli frôler ce curieux personnage qu'était le bonheur, c'était sur cette île. Lorsqu'il avait des ailes brodées sur son veston, et des lames acérées à sa disposition. C'était lorsqu'une pléthore de gens comptait sur sa force, et que son esprit était inextricablement séparé en deux. C'était lorsqu'il était convaincu qu'il était l'un des leurs. Mais évidemment, toute cette partie de sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

Reiner songeait souvent que sa misérable vie n'était, en réalité, qu'un vaste mensonge. Une énorme et cruelle blague énoncée par le destin, pour son propre divertissement.

_Est-ce encore drôle ? Quelle était la partie la plus hilarante ? Lorsque j'ai trahi toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en moi ? La partie où Berthold s'est fait dévorer vivant, pendant qu'il me hurlait de venir le sauver ? Lorsque mes anciens camarades ont fait exploser ma tête ? Ou lorsque j'ai appris que ma cousine suivait le chemin que j'ai emprunté, celui qui m'a laissé d'abjectes cicatrices ?_

_Ou peut-être était-ce le jour où je suis né. Cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une putain de blague, ça aussi, hein ?_

Ses yeux dorés se noyaient sous l'océan de larmes qui l'assaillait, et son arme en fut encore engloutie. Le Karabiner serait le seul, dans cette pièce vide, à l'accompagner de l'autre côté. Aucun ami n'était là pour lui enlever ce fusil des mains, aucune amante ne lui suppliait d'arrêter, aucun père n'avait de larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait que lui et cette chaise désuète, lui et ce bureau taché de poudre, lui et son seul véritable ami : son arme à feu. Reiner Braun était seul, désespérément seul. Ne l'avait-il pas toujours été ?

_C'est peut-être ça le plus drôle, finalement ? Tous mes amis sont morts, ou veulent me voir mourir._

Il ne comptait plus les décevoir.

Un visage infantile prit place derrière ses paupières, et le vice-capitaine Braun se mit à songer à Christa Lenz... Ou plutôt Historia. Pendant longtemps, il avait craqué pour ses cheveux blonds et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve. Elle lui évoquait une personnalité vers laquelle il voulait tendre, lui aussi... Malgré le fait qu'il se savait davantage attiré par son meilleur ami, le guerrier ne pouvait jamais détourner les yeux d'elle. Peut-être était-ce sa personnalité de soldat qui avait pris le dessus, s'inventant un amour à sens unique. Même elle, il avait réussi à la décevoir, lui ôtant Ymir et ses bras protecteurs...

Par-dessus les traits glabres de la blonde, le visage ridé de sa mère se dessina. Ce même visage suppliant et désespéré qui se superposait au sien. Ô, qu'elle avait prié pour qu'il la rende fière ! Elle demeurait convaincue que les eldiens de Paradis étaient des monstres à éliminer. Reiner avait tant souhaité la rendre heureuse. Ainsi, il avait sacrifié toute sa vie pour détruire ces démons. Il avait signé pour avoir une date d'expiration sur sa vie... Et l'enfant était arrivé sur cette île. Cependant, ces personnes n'étaient pas des monstres... Ils n'étaient que des êtres humains... Tout comme lui. Tout comme elle. Tout comme le peuple Mahr... Peut-être qu'ils descendaient tous du mauvais ancêtre, mais cela ne suffisait pas à souhaiter un génocide. Les pêchés d'Ymir Fritz ne faisaient pas d'eux des monstres...

Le vrai monstre, c'était lui. Reiner avait causé la mort de tant de personnes, en forçant Berthold et Annie à continuer cette mission... Il avait laissé ses amis mourir. Il avait tué les parents de ses frères d'arme. Le guerrier était la source de cauchemars de tous les eldiens présents au sein des murs. Il avait remplacé l'innocence des enfants par de la terreur... Les eldiens méritaient-ils de mourir ?

Non. Il le méritait.

Le blond aimait sa mère, et l'aimerait toujours, mais ses désirs avaient brisé son propre fils. Reiner songea à Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Marco, et à tous ceux avec lesquels il avait vécu, pendant ces trois années d'entraînement. Il les avait tous trahis... La première fois qu'Eren avait mentionné la mort de sa mère, le soldat avait cru mourir. Son cœur s'était tant serré dans sa poitrine... Sa cage thoracique avait tellement écrasé ses poumons qu'il avait peiné à respirer. Puis, avec l'expérience, le guerrier avait appris à ne plus avoir les larmes aux yeux. À ne plus laisser la culpabilité l'étrangler. Finalement, il avait même oublié qu'il était la cause de toute cette tragédie.

Ces soldats lui avaient fait confiance, et savaient à présent quelle sorte de connard il était, pour ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Tout le monde le savait... Même Gaby, et le pire, était qu'elle le prenait pour un héros. Tous les aspirants guerriers le faisaient, ainsi qu'une myriade de citoyens de Mahr. Ils le glorifiaient, l'érigeaient sur l'étendoir de la Victoire, ignorant que ce n'était qu'un bûcher où le guerrier se consumait lentement.

À cette époque, ils n'étaient que des gamins... Ignorants, manipulés... Que ce soit Reiner, Berthold, Annie, ou Marcel...

Le blond était le seul responsable de la mort de Galliard. Dans sa main, la crosse du 98K semblait lourde. Son arme s'était peut-être gorgée de larmes, à défaut de son sang.


	5. Murmures

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Suu-kuni : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La première sur cette histoire ahah ! Reiner est également mon personnage favori, contente de partager cette même préférence avec quelqu'un ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plaise, et de voir que ma description de Reiner te semble également fidèle ! Et au passage, merci de m'avoir prévenue pour le chapitre 3, j'ai corrigé cela et tu peux à présent aller le lire ! :) **

**Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Pour information, les chapitres sortent toutes les deux semaines, le jeudi. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite, malgré ton appréhension de la fin ahah !**

* * *

Marcel avait toujours été le grand-frère de tout le monde. Peu lui importait son propre sort, tant qu'il pouvait aider les autres. Le brun était celui sur lequel s'appuyaient guerriers et supérieurs, soldats et eldiens, humains et titans. Reiner l'avait longtemps admiré pour son altruisme sans faille, et sa dévotion envers ceux qu'il aimait. Combien de fois avait-il séparé ces combats désespérés entre Reiner et son petit frère ? Combien de fois s'était-il excusé pour le comportement de Porco ? Combien de fois l'avait-il soutenu dans son souhait d'être un guerrier ? Le soldat n'arrivait plus à les compter.

_Reiner, je suis désolé..._

Le blond se souvenait du regret qui dansait frénétiquement dans ses prunelles brunes. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi leur leader s'excusait, sur le moment. Le feu crépitait dans la nuit ténébreuse, reflétant l'éclat des flammes sur les visages des quatre enfants. Les braises frémissantes étaient le seul bruit qui couvrait le silence du paradis.

_En vérité, tu n'aurais pas dû être choisi... Je me suis arrangé pour que tu sois pris, à la place de Porco..._

Quelques larmes roulèrent le long des joues du guerrier doré, et il eut du mal à inspirer convenablement. C'était comme si un grand vide avait remplacé sa fierté d'avoir été l'élu. Il voyait cette scène, autour du brasier rassurant, comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur. À ses côtés, Berthold et Annie semblaient gênés par la révélation de l'aîné Galliard. Celui-ci reniflait face aux remords qui l'étreignaient.

_Je voulais mettre mon petit frère à l'abri... Pardon, Reiner..._

Ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment gagné, hein ? Il n'avait pas été meilleur que Porco... Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Reiner n'avait pas été choisi pour être un guerrier. Il ne serait jamais un héros, il ne compléterait jamais sa mission. Puisqu'il n'avait pas été choisi, finalement, hein ?

Un guerrier de substitution. Sa détermination et son labeur acharné n'avaient donc pas suffi... Le cuirassé par défaut, le sacrifice d'un grand frère, voilà ce qu'il avait été. L'enfant s'était levé, légèrement tremblant. Non, il était le guerrier que mère patrie avait choisi pour hériter du titan cuirassé. C'était le mensonge qu'il se répétait en boucle, si bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu les grognements plaintifs qui avaient fusé, derrière lui. Puis, lorsque le blond se retourna, il était déjà trop tard. Ses pieds étaient vissés dans la boue visqueuse, et le regard vide du titan convoitait déjà sa chair infantile.

Marcel le poussa violemment, et l'enfant aux yeux d'or s'enfonça dans la terre humide. Il fixa le visage effrayé de son sauveur, emprisonné dans cette main squelettique. Braun ne comprenait pas. La terreur balaya ses questions et ses capacités de raisonnement. Il aperçut les dents géantes qui se refermaient sur le corps de son ami, et son esprit lui hurla de fuir. L'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines comme une cascade violente, et il partit en courant. Il oublia Annie, Berthold et Marcel. Il oublia son tragique sort et celui de son sauveur. Il oublia sa mission et son pouvoir de titan. Reiner prit la fuite et oublia tout.

Le fuyard finit par s'arrêter, au bout d'un moment. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, il ne savait pas très bien. Il avait mal aux jambes, et avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons, tant il manquait d'air. Seul contre cet arbre, l'enfant surplombait la clairière déserte. Dans son ombre, les affres de ses regrets dansaient de manière diabolique.

Il allait mourir ici.

Marcel avait été bouffé par sa faute... Qu'était-il arrivé à ses deux autres amis ? Avaient-ils été dévorés, eux aussi ? Il ne se souvenait pas de ça, son esprit était vide... Que devait-il faire ? Reiner ne devait pas rester là, il allait finir par être tué, lui aussi...

Quelque chose frappa violemment son ventre, et il poussa un cri de douleur en roulant sur le côté. Le blessé redressa la tête et aperçut le visage trempé de sueur d'Annie, suivie de près par Berthold. La respiration de la jeune fille sifflait. Le blond ne les avait même pas entendus...

_Pas mal. C'est la première fois que tu me bats à la course._

Le détenteur du titan colossal tomba sur les genoux. Reiner sentait ses abdominaux le brûler, mais il arriva néanmoins à retenir le haut-le-cœur qui souhaitait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le guerrier appuyait ses bras sur son ventre, comme si la chaleur de ceux-ci apaisait sa douleur.

_Si l'on s'était occupés immédiatement du titan qui a mangé Marcel... On n'aurait pas perdu le titan mâchoire... Mais vous êtes tous les deux partis en courant... Et je ne savais pas quoi faire... Putain, Marcel ne reviendra pas..._

Braun tentait de faire fonctionner les quelques neurones qui daignaient encore réaliser leur tâche. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'un titan agirait ? Après tout, on leur avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de titans, vu qu'ils se regroupaient près des murs... Berthold lui répondit que rien n'était garanti. En effet, on leur avait appris que les titans se comportaient parfois de manière imprévisible... Reiner se sentait hors de son corps. Lorsqu'Annie proposa de retrouver le mâchoire et de rentrer au port, le visage serein de sa mère prit toute la place derrière ses prunelles dorées.

_Je sais que tu seras capable de réussir ta mission... Et je suis sûre que ton père prie pour ton succès, lui aussi._

Ses deux amis lui tournaient déjà le dos. Ils étaient résolus à quitter cet endroit, à abandonner la mission... Comment allait réagir sa mère ? Les autorités Mahr ? Reiner avait plus peur de rentrer que d'affronter les obstacles le séparant de sa mission.

_C'est vrai, Reiner, tu ne peux pas y retourner comme ça. Si tu retournes à Revelio, tu te feras dévorer par le prochain guerrier. Ils t'enlèveront le cuirassé, vu ce que tu as fait._

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir. Pas juste pour lui... Il ne serait pas le seul responsable de leurs trois fuites. Les trois camarades n'étaient que des démons à leurs yeux, tout était un bon prétexte pour les éliminer. Et le titan mâchoire était le plus rapide, il n'aurait aucun mal à les semer... Peu leur importait leur choix ; s'ils s'épuisaient à poursuivre l'assassin de leur ami, ils finiraient dévorés par les autres titans. S'ils rentraient à Mahr en racontant tout ce bordel, leur sort ne serait pas agréable non plus... S'ils voulaient rentrer, ils devaient avoir des résultats... Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sans l'originel. À ces mots, la combattante lui reprocha de ne pas avoir tenu ce raisonnement quelques instants plus tôt. Il les menaçait pour se protéger, et dans les yeux d'Annie dansaient des relents de colère.

_Alors tu expliqueras tout ça à Magath ! Tu lui diras « tout est ma faute » !_

La tête du cuirassé partit vers l'arrière sous la puissance du coup de son amie. La douleur fut telle qu'il se mordit la langue, et son sang chaud aveugla ses yeux humides. Elle profita de sa chute pour le ruer de coups de pied. Le talon en cuir de sa chaussure faisait craquer sa maxillaire et ouvrait sa peau blanche.

_« Des mahrs d'honneur » ?! « Des guerriers choisis » ?! Peu importe ! Mahr, Eldia, ils peuvent tous aller en enfer ! Ce sont tous des menteurs, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes ! Et je suis pareille, je dois rentrer vivante !_

Son sang rentrait dans son nez, étouffant Reiner dans ses regrets et sa douleur. Le liquide garance se mélangeait avec la boue. L'enfant doré avait l'impression d'être une immense plaie béante. Chaque parcelle de son corps meurtri était semblable à une myriade de flammes qui le brûlait intérieurement, à mille piques qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

_Tu sais que tu étais sensé mourir il y a une minute ?! Si tu te sens mal, alors crève ! Prends tes responsabilités et crève !_

Au bout d'un certain temps, Annie cessa d'user la semelle de ses chaussures sur le visage du guerrier. Reiner demeura immobile sur le sol. Sa respiration sifflait. Ses os avaient tant craqué que cette mélodie résonnait sempiternellement au sein de son crâne. Avait-il encore ses dents ? Malgré la douleur, le blessé se redressa. Il se jeta sur son assaillante qui lui tournait le dos et, au sol, passa son avant-bras contre sa gorge. La blonde se débattait pendant qu'il renforçait sa prise sur les tissus mous de son cou. L'ensanglanté sentait les veines de la plus petite pulser contre son muscle, quémandant l'espace suffisant pour accomplir leur traversée.

_Reiner est mort. Si vous avez besoin de Marcel... Alors je serai Marcel. C'est le seul moyen... Rentrons tous ensemble à la maison._

La suite du voyage était floue. Il se souvenait de la fatigue d'Annie et des titans qui les rattrapaient. Il se souvenait de sa transformation et du sauvetage de Berthold, après qu'il ait brisé l'immense porte en pierres. Il se souvenait de son escalade et de ce moment où le mur Maria s'effritait sur ses épaules.

_Je voulais devenir un guerrier, car je pensais réaliser ainsi le rêve de ma mère et nous permettre de vivre avec mon père... Néanmoins, mon géniteur n'a jamais souhaité la même chose. Ma mère a toujours rêvé d'une chose qui n'arriverait jamais... Je n'étais pas sensé être un guerrier, et je n'étais même pas sensé vivre au-delà d'aujourd'hui._

_Pourquoi Marcel s'est-il excusé ? Pourquoi a-t-il sauvé quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne veux pas que tout se termine maintenant... Je n'ai encore rien changé !_

La vision de l'homme s'acheva par l'étreinte qu'il offrait à ses deux compagnons d'infortune, alors qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés au sein du mur Rose. Il leur promit, à voix basse, d'être un véritable guerrier.

Le vice-capitaine Braun rouvrit les yeux dans cet espace clos et isolé. Le Karabiner 98K était toujours sur ses cuisses, comme si c'était sa véritable place. S'il était mort ce jour-là... Ils auraient peut-être été capables de ramener Eren. Si Porco Galliard avait été le cuirassé, jamais ils n'auraient perdu le mâchoire... Si Reiner n'était jamais né, ils n'auraient pas tant souffert. Tous ces soldats et tous ces guerriers...

L'adulte doré poussa un dernier soupir, et se pencha sur le côté pour saisir une bouteille en verre. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, un liquide rougeâtre dégageait une odeur aseptisée, et il devait se retenir de respirer pour pouvoir en ingurgiter quelques gorgées.

_À la vôtre, mes frères et sœurs d'arme._

Son œsophage brûla sous l'alcool qui glissait jusqu'à son estomac, et le guerrier fit une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il avala les dernières gouttes amères. Une étouffante chaleur monta le long de son système nerveux, et frappa sa tête de plein fouet, la faisant tourner légèrement. Il déposa le contenant sur la table, éclaboussant au passage le bois usé, et posa ses yeux sur son fusil.

Le soldat prit sa lame-chargeur de cinq cartouches dans le creux de sa main, et l'inséra directement dans la chambre du Kar98k. La balle finale émit un bruit sec lorsqu'elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans la chambre. Le fusil était paré à tuer.

La main du guerrier se mit à trembler inexorablement, et il maudit cette satanée terreur qui l'assiégeait dès qu'il songeait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Qu'importe s'il était sobre ou ivre, le résultat était le même : face à son implacable fin, Reiner oscillait toujours.

_Ne prenez pas la peine de prier pour moi. Il n'y a aucun ange, là où je vais._


	6. Épines

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Ahahah tu verras bien la finalité ! Je suis désolée de te faire tant stresser, mai en même temps, je suppose que c'est valorisant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et encore merci pour tes commentaires !**

* * *

Lorsque Porco Galliard pressa ses doigts contre sa paume d'Adam, Reiner eut l'impression que des ronces s'enfonçaient dans son œsophage. Les épines de ses murmures tranchaient les tissus musculaires et les veines, faisant que le blond s'étouffait dans son propre sang. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, puisque le mur insipide de sa chambre lui ôtait tout espoir de fuite.

_Si j'avais été choisi pour être le cuirassé, la mission n'aurait pas été un tel échec. Marcel serait vivant. Berthold serait vivant. Et Annie serait revenue auprès de son père._

Les doigts se resserraient, et plus aucun souffle ne passait les barrières de ses lèvres sèches, plus aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge rêche. Le guerrier doré ignorait pourquoi Galliard venait toujours, lors de ces nuits sombres et solitaires ; et il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait d'ouvrir sa porte.

Une vive douleur le fit gémir de souffrance, et il aperçut la bouche ensanglantée de son camarade. Ses prunelles claires débordaient toujours de haine, mais quelques danses de luxure venaient entraîner la colère, réalisant ainsi un ballet inattendu. Son corps chaud se colla avec violence contre le sien, et la main du second guerrier vint soulever son menton, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion d'inspirer. La voix du cadet devenait de plus en plus bourrue, sifflante, chevrotante.

_Embrasse-moi, enflure._

Là était donc sa demande éternelle. Chaque soir, ils mélangeaient leurs sueurs et leur haine mutuelle, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Reiner ne lui donnerait jamais, c'étaient ses lèvres. Pour lui, un baiser était synonyme de bien des choses ; choses qu'il avait réservées à Berthold, des années auparavant. Le blond détourna la tête d'un geste vif, et le visage de Galliard se tordit sous le coup de l'énième rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer. Reiner était prêt à tout abandonner : son corps, son esprit, sa vigilance. Il laisserait Galliard prendre tout ce qu'il souhaite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui-même ; jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qui il est et pourquoi il se trouve ici, dans ses bras. Mais il s'était juré, ce jour-là, de ne pas souiller la mémoire de Berthold et de garder ses lèvres pour ses tristes souvenirs.

La main du plus petit quitta son visage et vint se nicher dans les mèches dorées du vice-capitaine, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière pendant que ses doigts parcouraient le reste de son corps.

_Si tu n'existais pas, mon frère serait encore en vie..._

Ainsi, nuit après nuit, Reiner ouvrait toujours cette porte et laissait entrer Porco. Ainsi, nuit après nuit, ils s'écorchaient l'un l'autre, sans comprendre pourquoi. Les ténèbres laissaient place à la lumière, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait, quelques heures auparavant. Un voile pudique recouvrait leurs murmures vindicatifs, jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

_Pourquoi continues-tu de m'ouvrir, si tu détestes tant cela ?_

Reiner se redressa. Le gardien de ses cauchemars le fixait. Celui-ci refusait de partager son lit, et finissait toujours la nuit assis sur une chaise, à côté du blond. Il ne portait qu'un short délavé, et quelques taches de rousseur décoraient sa peau nue, à côté des griffures, des morsures et des hématomes qui étaient les témoins muets de leurs contacts nocturnes.

_Je pense que tu es tout ce que je mérite._

Son interlocuteur pesta et se détourna de lui. Son nez retroussé indiquait bel et bien ce qu'il pensait de son amant. Cependant, Reiner ne prit pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi il continuait de venir, s'il détestait tant cela. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir sa réponse...

Ainsi, l'ancien soldat se réveillait à ses côtés, à l'aube. Parfois, Peak était également dans sa chambre ou dans le lieu où il s'endormait, et cela le surprenait qu'elle n'ait pas encore posé de questions. Ou peut-être était-ce si évident, qu'il n'y avait rien à demander...

_On dirait que tu faisais de beaux rêves. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas te réveiller._

Il affichait toujours cet air moqueur lorsque l'endormi se redressait, tremblant, dans son lit de fortune. Peu importait s'il était habillé ou non ; la sueur dégoulinait toujours sur son torse comme le sang eut jadis coulé entre ses doigts. À vrai dire, le détenteur du cuirassé n'arrivait à dormir qu'après leurs instants de débauche, si bien que les visions de son ancienne vie l'assaillaient sempiternellement. Il devenait sondé par des iris émeraude, océan ou noirs comme la mort, qui l'observaient tous d'un air dégoûté. Leurs regards étaient plus douloureux que leurs murmures altiers, plus blessants que les coups qu'il se prenait, seul dans le noir.

Depuis son retour à Revelio, le guerrier semblait être tombé dans une fosse remplie de serpents. Lentement, les corps recouverts d'écailles se mouvaient autour de lui, l'enserrant dans une étreinte venimeuse. Le blond tendait la main et quémandait l'aide de ceux qui passaient au-dessus de l'abîme. Galliard l'observait de haut, un sourire sardonique écartant ses lèvres moqueuses, et il l'observait se faire étrangler par les vipères. Il étouffait et suffoquait seul, et tout le monde le voyait, mais personne ne faisait rien. Ils le regardaient juste mourir lentement.

Il comprenait, à présent. Peut-être laissait-il Galliard l'écorcher, car c'était le seul qui le haïssait autant qu'il le faisait. Peut-être espérait-il que ses caresses ne finissent par l'achever, comptant ainsi sur son rival pour réaliser l'acte qu'il n'osait faire.

_Encore un cauchemar ?_

Tournant dans son lit, encore et encore, Reiner rêvait qu'on l'achevait enfin. Il se projetait, sauveur de ses anciens amis, héros de ses ennemis, s'interposant entre une frappe fatale et les corps chétifs de ceux en qui il avait confiance. Cependant, même cet acte ne pourrait racheter ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait détruit tant de vies, qu'une mort incroyablement lente et douloureuse ne suffirait pas à expier ses pêchés.

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves ! La prochaine fois, laisse-moi gérer, merde_ _!_

Le visage glabre de Berthold était la seule vision qu'il apercevait, dans ce noir. Ses lèvres pincées, ses yeux sombres qui fixaient l'étendue de ses blessures, sa sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Il entendit sa propre voix, grave et tendue, prononcer ces quelques mots qu'il regrettait tant.

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme quelqu'un de fiable._

_Je sais_.

Il pouvait détailler chaque parcelle de sa mâchoire longiligne. Chaque mèche de sa chevelure brune. La courbe de ses épaules. La forme de ses bras lorsque ses muscles étaient contractés. Son torse bombé. Ses jambes longilignes. Reiner se souvenait de chaque détail qui composait Berthold Hoover, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas.

_Reiner..._

À l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne pouvait oublier, le soldat s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa sur un lit étroit, dans une pièce poussiéreuse et éclairée. Le soleil était déjà haut, dehors. En face de lui, son capitaine le veillait.

_Oh, tu es réveillé._

Le blond lui demanda où ils étaient. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans cette pièce : derrière Sieg Jäger, Peak fixait le guerrier doré avec une profonde tristesse. Son regard malheureux lui jeta une décharge électrique, lorsqu'il remarqua qui était l'absent, dans cette pièce.

_Berthold ! Où est Berthold ?!_

Son supérieur prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Il baissa la tête, et le reflet de ses lunettes ne lui permettait pas de voir ses yeux colorés. Sa cage thoracique commençait à écraser ses poumons. Il avait besoin d'air. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ?

_Actuellement, on est dans un endroit proche du mur Maria. Quant à Berthold... Il n'a pas pu être sauvé._

Reiner n'écoutait plus cette voix froide. Il ne voyait plus les yeux remplis de pitié du titan charrette. Il n'y croyait pas. Le blond ne voulait pas y croire. Berthold, plus à ses côtés ? C'était inconcevable. Depuis gamins, ils étaient toujours ensemble... Toujours. Son futur comprenait sa présence, ou ne serait pas.

_Hein... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hey, c'est une blague, hein ?_

Un sourire crispé vint déformer son visage horrifié, et il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol pour se lever. La couverture glissa, et le jeune homme sentit l'air frais caresser la peau nue de son torse.

_Il va bien ? Il doit être quelque part par ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Il doit être dans une autre chambre. Je vais voir comment il va._

Il fit deux pas en direction de la sortie, quand l'aîné Jäger l'interpella.

_Reiner. Nous avons perdu. Nous avons perdu contre Eren et les autres, et ils ont Berthold. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sauver, alors je t'ai sauvé toi._

La pression sur son cœur redoubla d'intensité, et il se sentit trahi. Lentement, le survivant se retourna vers l'adepte du baseball, et ses prunelles dorées s'écarquillèrent. Jamais Reiner ne s'était permis de pleurer, depuis la mort de Marcel. Jamais. À la place, ses yeux ambrés s'agrandissaient démesurément, mais la sécheresse faisait rage depuis bien longtemps, à l'intérieur de lui.

_Tu as abandonné Berthold ?_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, et ce fut Sieg qui baissa les yeux, devant le regard torturé du cuirassé.

_Comme je le disais, cela aurait été du suicide de le sauver dans cette situation. Tu étais à peine vivant, et j'avais également atteint mes limites. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était te sauver avec l'aide de Peak... C'était déjà un miracle de t'avoir ramené._

Une rancœur vorace s'écoula soudain dans son cœur, tel un venin agressif. Cette chaleur se déversa dans ses veines comme la haine plongeait dans le Styx, et un torrent de ressentiment libéra l'angoisse qui l'étreignait.

_Conneries ! On aurait pu le sauver ensemble ! Avec la vitesse de Peak et notre force, on aurait pu le secourir ! Ce n'était absolument pas impossible !_

Il aperçut la concernée tressaillir de surprise face à ses hurlements. Son capitaine restait de marbre, l'observant crier d'un air blasé. Ses yeux froids lui poignardèrent le cœur, et il quitta la pièce en courant. Était-il le seul à se soucier de son camarade ? Reiner enfila ses anciens vêtements de soldat et courut jusqu'au district de Shiganshina. Peu importait s'il restait des titans, ou ses anciens camarades. Il grimpait sur les toits à l'aide de ses dernières réserves de gaz, et enchaînait de rapides foulées sur les tuiles fragilisées des maisons.

_Où sont-ils ? Où ? Si je me dépêche, je serais peut-être capable de les trouver... !_

Soudain, les clochers firent place à une cavité béante. Tout avait été rasé. Les maisons, les routes, les débris. Dans ce cercle immense, il n'y avait que le néant.

_C'est... Ici qu'on a combattus... Mais alors..._

Le guerrier observait les ruines d'un air hébété, avant de tourner la tête vers sa droite. Le vent faisait virevolter les courtes mèches de ses cheveux blonds. Sur le toit d'une maison, quelques traces de sang tachaient les planches en bois. Il vit un corps.

_Non. C'est impossible... Ça ne peut pas être réel._

Ses sourcils se crispèrent. Lorsqu'il actionna son équipement tridimensionnel pour se poser sur ce toit, il sentit ses doigts trembler. Le guerrier se précipita sur les planches brunes, qui grincèrent sous le poids de son impulsion. Le blond se jeta vers ces restes humains.

_Berthold ! Bert-_

Reiner tomba à genoux devant ce corps qu'il connaissait bien. C'était son uniforme, ses bras, son torse. C'était sa marque de naissance sur ce qu'il restait de sa nuque blafarde. Du sang séché tachait sa chemise blanche. Telle une gangrène, les tremblements de ses mains touchèrent le reste de son corps, et l'ancien soldat fut pris de nombreuses secousses. Le silence accompagnait sa respiration erratique. Face à ses relents d'horreur, l'homme mit sa main devant sa bouche, et se plia en deux lorsqu'il ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Il vomit une, deux, trois fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à l'intérieur de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vide.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il pouvait voir les insertions sanguinolentes de ses muscles, ainsi que les restes de son fémur sectionné. Les jambes de Berthold, ces jambes qu'il avait tant caressées, n'étaient plus là. Les bras de Berthold, ces bras qui l'avaient tant enlacé, avaient disparu. Le visage de Berthold, ce visage qui le hantait jour et nuit...

Il ne le verrait plus jamais.

_Non... Pas comme ça... Berthold est... Berthold est..._

Ses yeux, déjà écarquillés de manière horrifiée, se remplirent de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Reiner ne put retenir ce torrent qui brouillait déjà sa vision. Ses mains vinrent cacher ses pleurs, même s'il n'y avait plus personne pour observer ses sanglots. De son nez, quelques traces salées coulaient en même temps qu'un filet de bave, et il hurla.

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme quelqu'un de fiable._

_Je sais._

Reiner hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il hurla, pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Que tout cela n'était qu'un immense mensonge. Un mensonge de plus.

_Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie... J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire..._

Il avait été détestable, avec lui. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Ils ne rentreraient jamais chez eux, ensemble... Berthold ne reverrait jamais ses parents. Il ne foulerait plus jamais les pavés de Revelio. Il ne l'attendrait plus jamais comme il le faisait, autrefois.

_Laisse-moi tenter de te dire... Ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire... Laisse-moi juste une seconde... Berthold...! Juste une seconde..._

Il explosa en sanglots. Sa main se posa sur la poitrine du mort, dans l'espoir d'y sentir une quelconque chaleur. Cependant, ses doigts n'effleurèrent qu'une peau froide et blafarde. Jamais il n'avait eu si mal au cœur. Malgré toutes ses blessures, jamais Reiner n'avait tant souffert.

_Je... Je n'ai pas pu te sauver... Berthold... Berthold... Pardonne-moi..._

Respiration précipitée. Yeux écarquillés. Plafond froid. Sueur qui dégouline. Regard clair. Galliard. Odeur d'alcool.

_Si seulement tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._

La voix rauque du possesseur du titan mâchoire le sortit de sa léthargie. Oui, si seulement tout cela n'avait pas existé. Si seulement **ils** n'avaient jamais existé... Galliard lui reprochait tous les maux du monde, et il avait raison. Si seulement **Reiner** n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Face à ses songes, un soupir amusé passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le guerrier pouvait arranger cela. Il ne suffisait que d'une pression sur la queue de détente pour rendre le monde meilleur... Pour rejoindre Berthold. L'adulte doré prit le corps du fusil entre ses mains et déposa la crosse de celui-ci contre le sol froid et sale. Le canon était dirigé vers le plafond, et l'éclat du cuivre dans ses yeux d'or reflétait ses larmes amères. Il écarta un peu ses jambes et se pencha vers celui-ci. D'une main, il attrapa la partie froide du fusil, pendant que son autre main vint chercher la queue de détente. Il tâtonna le long du corps du K98. Là. La queue était juste sous la pulpe de ses doigts, attendant patiemment de libérer le mécanisme assassin.

La cartouche était déjà dans la chambre, à l'affût de la première déflagration libératrice. L'arme était silencieuse et immobile, mais Reiner ressentit tout de même cette vieille sensation. Ses propres tremblements le surprenaient. Le fusil lui murmura : _« Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Utilise-moi. »_

Le guerrier humidifia ses lèvres. Son cœur, au sein de sa large cage thoracique, palpitait. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la peur qui le faisait trembler autant, ou si c'était l'anticipation.

_Contre le palais, juste en face de la base du cerveau. Plus de régénération. Plus de douleur._

_Fais-le._


	7. Mensonges

_Le seul que j'aurais pu appeler « ami » dans cette farce misérable qu'a été ma vie, c'est bien Berthold. J'ai cru, pendant longtemps, que Marcel était mon ami le plus proche, mais je me trompais... À la première occasion, il a sacrifié ma vie pour sauver son frère. Après tout, comment pourrais-je le blâmer ? Je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses... Comme c'est ironique. Marcel est mort, et Porco se retrouve à présent à sa place. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour son cadet s'est envolé à partir de ce moment._

_Ô destin, cesseras-tu un jour de jouer ainsi avec nos vies ?_

_Berthold mettait sa vie en jeu continuellement pour moi, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le destin ne gagne. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi, pour rentrer avec lui... N'importe quoi._

_Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il était le seul à me tenir la main. Le seul à me rassurer, à me faire revenir à la réalité. Je sais que mes absences le faisaient souffrir... Ma personnalité de soldat le rendait terriblement seul. Il était mon geôlier, mon gardien, et il est mort... J'ai voulu accepter ce fait. Qu'il ne restait rien de lui, pas même un grain de poussière survolant le monde grâce au vent, pas même une goutte de pluie qui se mélange avec mes larmes. Pas même un cadavre sur lequel pleurer. Pas même une tombe sur laquelle déposer des chrysanthèmes._

_Il ne reste rien de lui, rien de rien. Du noir. Du vide. Mes souvenirs sont tirés du néant... Je n'avais que lui. Berthold Hoover était mon quotidien, mes jours, mes nuits. Grâce à lui, j'arrivais difficilement à garder le cap. Je prenais les décisions difficiles, afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas face à la culpabilité. Je tentais, à tort, de rendre notre mission plus facile pour lui ; plongeant ainsi mon esprit dans les hadales de l'enfer, le scindant en deux._

_Berthold n'existe plus, et ma peine m'étouffe. Je la ressens encore, la douleur de Shiganshina. Toutes les nuits, je l'entends hurler mon prénom, et ses cordes vocales se déchirent sous son cri. Et je ne peux rien faire, même pas tendre la main vers lui, même pas ramper jusqu'à lui. Je suis impuissant face à sa douleur, face à sa terreur._

_Berthold était la seule partie de ma vie qui n'était pas un mensonge... Les désirs de ma mère, ceux pour lesquels je me suis battu, sont basés sur un fantasme. Mon père ne veut ni de moi, ni de ma génitrice. Mon statut de guerrier, celui pour lequel j'ai tout sacrifié, jusqu'à ma propre vie, est une imposture. Je n'ai jamais été choisi pour être le héros qui débarrasserait le monde des démons. À partir de là, je me suis raccroché à la seule chose qui me semblait être vraie... Qu'il fallait se débarrasser de ces eldiens démoniaques. Quelle vie de merde, hein ? Puisque là encore, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ce peuple n'a rien de démoniaque. Ces démons vivant sur cette île sont beaucoup plus humains que ceux du continent... Plus humains que moi._

_Alors j'ai façonné un dernier mensonge. Pour pouvoir tenir. J'ai inventé le fait que j'étais un soldat loyal, qui souhaitait sauver l'humanité et protéger les murs. Derrière ces murailles, j'aurais pu vivre selon mes propres rêves... Cet endroit était si... paisible._

_À présent, je répète ces mensonges dans lesquels j'ai grandi. Je propage cette gangrène, hurlant ainsi toutes ces histoires auxquelles je ne crois plus._

_La seule vérité qui se dégage de ma vie, c'était l'amour que j'avais pour Berthold. Et ironiquement, c'était la seule chose dans laquelle je ne voulais pas croire... Car nous avions une date de péremption sur nos vies. Nous étions destinés à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir. Je voulais fuir sur une énième île qui aurait recueilli nos baisers, je voulais lui construire un monde sans mensonges. Sans peur. Sans souffrance. Mais ce monde, je ne le construisais que dans mes rêves..._

_Je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard de ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter... Il était mon camarade, le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je le considérais comme mon frère, mon propre sang. Malgré mes incertitudes, il acceptait tout. Mes baisers précipités, et mes remarques désagréables une fois nos étreintes achevées. Mes caresses, mes expressions perdues, et mes doutes. Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié, mais j'ignorais ce que c'était. Tout du moins, je voulais l'ignorer._

_Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire, avant sa fin. Je n'ai même pas été capable de le lui avouer._

_Pourtant, j'ai eu l'occasion. Sur ce mur, en attendant leur venue. J'aurais pu le lui murmurer, devant le coucher de soleil qui annonçait sa fin. Ce "je t'aime" profane. J'aurais pu le lui susurrer, pendant qu'on fixait cet horizon incertain..._

_Mais je suis resté muet. Alors l'astre solaire a disparu, et mon soleil s'est éteint._

_Je me souviens encore de la douleur de Shiganshina. Celle de perdre mon seul ami. Mon unique amour. À présent, la solitude est la seule capable de me rendre une étreinte._

_Mon soleil s'est éteint, et depuis, ma vie est semblable à une terrible nuit. Une nuit éternelle, froide, remplie de monstres et de terreur._

_Je veux juste me réveiller._


	8. Spectre

Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Sa main puissante inclina le fusil en direction de sa tête, et il ouvrit difficilement sa bouche tordue par ses sanglots. Le canon glissa aisément au sein de la cavité chaude, comme s'il y était destiné. Comme si la vie entière de Reiner Braun n'avait été construite que pour cet instant. Les prunelles dorées, dont les larmes s'écoulaient encore, dirigèrent leur attention vers le plafond humide qui camouflait son dernier acte. Son doigt caressa la queue de détente, réalisant une petite pression sur celle-ci.

_Je vais bientôt te revoir, Berthold. Toi aussi, Marcel... Tous ceux que j'ai tués... Toutes les vies que j'ai détruites... Vengeance sera vôtre._

Quelques heures auparavant, le vice-capitaine était encore dans le bureau de Sieg Jäger, avec ses camarades. Il savait que son supérieur travaillait avec les officiers de Mahr. Le blond connaissait leurs méthodes : ils voulaient juger la loyauté des guerriers, juste avant une énième opération visant l'île du Paradis... Cette réunion n'avait été qu'une comédie. Ils allaient le renvoyer sur ce maudit bout de terre.

_Il ne pouvait pas._

Reiner combattait chaque jour ses démons pour réussir à survivre, pour tenter d'inspirer sans que la culpabilité ne l'étouffe. Chaque respiration était un calvaire, tant elle était teintée de douleur et du goût amer du deuil. Et il devait retourner à l'endroit qui avait vu naître les monstres qui glissaient dans son ombre ? Revoir la ville qui avait avalé son amour ? Détruire le monde dans lequel il aurait tant voulu grandir ?

S'il revoyait ces murailles qui lui avaient tant arraché, le chagrin l'emporterait probablement dans sa tombe. Hier encore, le guerrier se répétait qu'il pouvait supporter la vie encore deux ans. Il se ferait dévorer par l'un des quatre guerriers aspirants. Sa cousine, probablement. Ou bien Falco, si cet enfant avait la chance de surpasser la petite brune ; et sa misérable vie prendrait fin. Mais Reiner n'avait pas prévu de retourner dans cet enfer.

Sa mort allait permettre, au moins, de sauver ces enfants de la vie merdique qu'il avait eu. Là était la maigre consolation du guerrier : par ce geste, il préserverait sa cousine et ses amis de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

_Galliard, je te confie Gaby, Falco, Sophia, Udo, Kord... Essaie de rendre visite à ma mère, aussi. Cela lui ferait plaisir. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'eux aussi bien que je l'aurais fait._

Sa lourde respiration s'accélérait, pendant que ses souvenirs tournoyaient devant lui. Des pupilles vertes, bleues, brunes, noires ; des regards inquiets, assurés, bienveillants, agacés, haineux ; des sourires affectueux et des rictus détestables ; tout cela défilait devant lui. Des voix stridentes, rocailleuses, chevrotantes, bourrues, douces, berçaient ses oreilles confuses.

Un regard croisa le sien, et tout s'évanouit. Les prunelles sombres de Berthold Hoover sondaient la détresse de son âme, et son sourire accueillant fit couler un torrent de larmes sur les joues de Reiner. Son cœur entama sa dernière course amoureuse, et tout disparut.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans la salle. Plus personne. Les murmures avaient enfin fait place au silence. Les visages s'étaient effacés. Les fantômes s'étaient envolés.

_Désolé, maman. Nous ne vivrons jamais tous les trois, avec mon père._

_Désolé, Berthold. Les souvenirs de notre amour disparaîtront avec moi._

_Désolé, Galliard. J'ai encore trouvé le moyen de t'enlever une connaissance, à défaut d'un être cher._

_Désolé, Annie. Je ne reviendrai pas te chercher._

_Désolé, Gaby. Tu ne verras jamais mes souvenirs. Je ne serai jamais éternellement avec toi._

Ses doigts tremblaient tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder une pression suffisante sur la queue de détente. Plus il attendait, plus il vacillait. Mais là était son dernier acte de bravoure. Là était son dernier geste héroïque. Sauver ces gamins, et achever son agonie. C'était une bonne action. Le guerrier doré savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi, pourquoi tout son corps tremblait-il ?

_Désolé, soldat. Notre guerre prend fin, maintenant._

Soudain, ses frissons quittèrent ses tristes veines. Le soldat exerça une légère contrainte sur la tige, provoquant la déflagration nécessaire à sa délivrance. Son angoisse perpétuelle libéra son cœur, le laissant plonger dans le vide de ce qu'il était. L'élégie du guerrier ne résonnait plus en lui telle une triste aubade. Reiner Braun n'était plus le vice-capitaine des guerriers de l'empire Mahr, ni même l'héritier du titan cuirassé. Il n'était plus un fier soldat du bataillon d'exploration, ni même le second major de la 104e brigade d'entraînement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Reiner Braun n'était rien d'autre que lui-même.

_Repose-toi, guerrier. Notre lutte est terminée_.

Reiner Braun n'était plus.

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour-**

**Voilà, c'est la fin de "élégie". Je tenais à remercier toutes mes fidèles lectrices, amies et commentatrices qui se reconnaîtront : je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ma fin n'est malheureusement pas à votre hauteur ! Merci notamment à Suu-kuni et à tes reviews : j'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de tes espérances, je te répondrai sur le prochain chapitre de "à mon signal, déchaîne les enfers" !**

**Je suis si triste que cette histoire se finisse ! Mais il fallait bien une fin ahah. En tout cas, j'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos votes, commentaires et lectures ! Merci également aux lecteurs et lectrices fantômes dont j'ignore l'existence !**

**Reiner est de loin mon personnage favori, et j'espère avoir réussi à lui rendre hommage à travers cette oeuvre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, et peut-être à bientôt !**

**Hydratez-vous,**

**Acchlys.**


End file.
